


Big Brothers

by kalafudra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, One Big Happy Family, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, melissa and the sheriff are superhappy, they have a daughter/sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalafudra/pseuds/kalafudra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa and the Sheriff have a little daughter and Scott and Stiles are the best big brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I took this bit from [laurasmartin](http://laurasmartin.tumblr.com/post/72846934846/melissa-mccall-and-papa-stilinski-getting-married):
> 
> melissa mccall and papa stilinski getting married and having a daughter together (๑◕◡◕๑)  
> scott and stiles completely doting on their little sister (◡‿◡)  
> stiles letting her sit on his lap and “drive” the jeep (♥ ‿ ♥)  
> scott hugging her as she cries after a boy picks on her at school, then sitting the kid down and politely lecturing him (✿◠‿◠)  
> big brothers scott mccall and stiles stilinski (っ◔◡◔)っ
> 
> and I just ran with it.
> 
> Dedicated to [phillipavic, for her birthday.](http://phillipavic.tumblr.com/)

When Melissa and John returned from the hospital, Abbie was 3 days old. Stiles and Scott had visited them there, but having baby Abbie home was something else entirely. Melissa watched with a fond smile as the boys bickered about who got to hold Abbie first while the girl slept through the noise.

As Scott picked Abbie up and Stiles leaned over them both to stroke Abbie’s cheek with a strange kind of reverence, John hugged Melissa tightly to himself, obvious pride for his three children on his face.

“How long do you think until the boys are tired of the crying baby?“, he asked.

“Not before Abbie will get tired of her suffocating big brothers.“

They looked on for another minute before Abbie made the tiniest sound and was promptly delivered to be fed. Or changed. Or whatever babies needed when they squeaked, Stiles added helpfully.

***

“Beep beep!“ Abbies hands slammed on the wheel of Stiles’ jeep.

“Yeah, beep beep!“

“Vroom vroom!“

“Yeah, vroom vroom! Where are we driving, Abbie?“

“Santa!“

“Oh, but the North Pole is a long way away! Do you think we can make it?“

“Drive fast.”

“That is good thinking, little one. If we go faster, we will be there before the fuel runs out.” Stiles hugged the two year old in his lap from behind as the forcefulness of her vrooms intensified.

He would never admit it out loud but he loved driving Melissa to the supermarket now. Because as she got the groceries, he stayed in the car with Abbie and she’d drive them to the best locations. Last week they went to the moon. The week before, they visited Spongebob. The week before that was a little disappointing, because they drove to the kindergarten but he even loved that drive.

Especially since Stiles knew that Abbie wouldn’t want to sit in his lap and drive the jeep forever. And he would be heading to college soon, so he wouldn’t be able to spend that much time with her anymore. But he’d drive with her as much as he could for as long as he could.

***

When Scott entered the kitchen, he could hear a strange sniffling. As he walked around the counter, he found Abbie huddling there, rubbing her hands across her eyes.

“Abbie? What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Tony happened!”

“What did he do, sweetie?”  
“He said I had weird teeth.”

“Oh no! Let me see! Show me your teeth!”

“NO! They’re weird!” She covered her mouth with her hands.

“Weird like mine?” Scott bared his teeth in the most ridiculous growl he could manage. Which was impressively ridiculous.

Abbie giggled. “No, your teeth aren’t weird.”

“I’m sure your teeth aren’t weird, either. Let me see, come on.”

Hesitantly Abbie removed her hands and then opened her mouth the teeniest bit.

“How am I supposed to see those teeth like that, huh? Open wide. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” Abbie joined in enthusiastically.

Scott cast a critical looked inside her mouth, taking her chin between his fingers and moving her head around.

“Hmmm. Hmm. Hmmmmm. Uh-huh. Just as I expected. Miss Abbie, I’m afraid your teeth aren’t weird at all. If anything, they are too boring. Have you ever considered painting one of them black? Or I could pull one out for you, if you like. This one looks pretty good.”

Abbie puller her head from his fingers and uttered a delighted, but firmly declining scream.

Scott pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly.

“Do you want me to go to school with you tomorrow to talk to Tony? Tell him how wonderful your teeth are and that it’s mean to say such things?”

Abbie snuggled closer and nodded her head.

Scott knew that he wouldn’t always be able to help her out this way and he knew that he wouldn’t always be able to save her from being hurt, but he would try anyway. Always.

***

Abbie had the best big brothers and she knew it. They always had her back. They were extremely protective and still managed to respect her choices. Though sometimes they had to grumble a lot about them. And some things even the best big brothers didn’t have to know.

But today was their special day. Abbie didn’t remember exactly when it started but she knew she had complained about how there was a Mother’s Day and a Father’s Day but no Brother’s Day. So she had picked a date – August 27, because it was a good date – and declared it Brother’s Day. She had baked a cake – well, mom had baked a cake and she had thrown flour and chocolate through the kitchen, mostly – and she had written a poem for her brothers and it had become a tradition.

Now she was 18, but she had no intention of ever stopping celebrating that day. At least it guaranteed that the three of them, and only the three of them, would at least spend one day a year together.

Though this year would be a little different, maybe, because Abbie knew that there were some new roads ahead for her – traveling, college, leaving home… she wasn’t sure how aware her brothers were of the fact that she was an adult. Or at least almost.

Mom and Dad had left them the house for the day and gone to a spa. Abbie put the finishing touches on her set-up while she waited for Stiles and Scott to arrive. There was a cake, there was a little toy jeep (baby-blue of course) and there was a little stuffed tooth-fairy. And of course, there was this year’s poem.

“To the best brothers ever,  
I can only hope that you feel just as save, loved and taken care of by me as I do by you. You have always taken me on adventures, now it’s time I go on my own. But I can do so in the knowledge that love, support and some friendly ribbing is only a call away.  
Home is where my brothers are and home I will always return.”


End file.
